Roboty
Roboty is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. He failed to get into the game, receiving only 2 votes, which was the least and placed him 30th. Roboty got only 50 votes to join BFDIA, which wasn't enough and he was flung to the LOL. Roboty's IDFB redesign features a glassy look in his eyes and teeth. Appearance Roboty appears to be a robot, a mechanical machine that performs a function. His metal body is scarlet, his teeth are yellowish-white, and his eyes are jade. Changes BFDI 14 * Roboty has limbs. * Roboty has uneven eye size * Roboty's belly area is the same color as his overall body color * Roboty's teeth are slightly uneven sized. * Roboty's teeth are a bit yellow * Roboty's eyes were a darker green BFDI 17 * Roboty loses his limbs. BFDI/BFDIA * Roboty now has evenly sized eyes. * Roboty now has evenly sized teeth. * Roboty's belly area is now a darker shade of red compared to his overall body. * Roboty's belly area also has 4 screws now. * Roboty's eyes are now a brighter shade of green. IDFB/BFB * Roboty's eyes are now an even lighter shade of green. * Roboty's teeth are a bit less yellow. Personality Although Roboty talks in Morse Code, he seems to not want to be on Beep, as he said "DON'T" when Leafy wanted him to join. Also, In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Roboty said "WHY" when he got placed for his job and after he got smashed, he said "TRULY UNFAIR." He may have tried to get away from his team when he went to a ledge near a waterfall. Votes Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia *During Season 1 voting, Roboty got the least votes out of the contestants in Reveal Novum. *Roboty is one of the few characters in the series who is completely limbless. * Roboty may lose his color if and when he rejoins in IDFB, as Golf Ball told Pin that it could recolor Pin. * Roboty is one of the four mechanical minds, with the others being Remote, TV, and Robot Flower. * Roboty speaks using Morse Code. He is the only contestant to speak it. **During his audition tape, he said "BFDI". ** When he didn't make it to BFDI with 2 votes, he said: "NO ONE LIKES ME". ** When Leafy asked him if he needed help he said "DON'T". ** When he was instructed to say the team name to Four, he said "IT'S" before being interrupted by Four, who misinterpreted their intended team name as Beep. **When he is about to get crushed by the jawbreakers, he says "WHY". **At the end of Lick Your Way to Freedom, he said "YIKES", but his subtitles say otherwise. **At his first cake at stake, when Leafy was talking, he said "T" **During the third challenge, he said "F" then Balloony said "What's that?" Then he continues his sentence by saying "LY" saying "FLY", implying they should use the same strategy Free Food did. **In Fortunate Ben, he said "HIDDEN", but his subtitles say otherwise. * Roboty is shown to be very hard to kill shown when Cloudy crushed him with a jawbreaker, being still able to beep. * Roboty is one of a few contestants with a separated head and body; and out of them, he is the only one to not have a "stick body". * In BFB 6, He will be the first male, limbless character and mechanical-mind to be eliminated Gallery Roboty 2.png|Roboty Side IMG_1200.PNG|Roboty gettling flung in Reveal Novum Robotytitle.png|Roboty's joining audition roboty mini.png|Roboty's BFDI Icon Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 11.16.52 AM.png|Roboty (Back) Roboto.png|Roboty's look back in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None Sigh.png|Roboty's look back in The Reveal Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG|Roboty and TV, David, Bell, Marker, Clock, Lightning, Barf Bag, Pie, Balloony, David, Cake, Pillow, and Gaty Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG roboty icon.PNG CODE CODE CODE.png|Roboty being flung to the LOL. Roboty got broken.jpg Roboty in the forest.jpg Roboty needs to hear Woody.gif BFB 2 Vote for Beep.jpg Beepp.jpg TLC full count.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.56.09 AM.png Beep's Elimination.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.36.21 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.42.14 AM.png LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Screenshot (117).png Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-17-933.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.12.22 PM.png Roboty crushed.png Roboty on.png Roboty TeamIcon.png Roboty Front (Talking).png 278EB7B8-4FFD-4139-BEB0-C2916D63BEFA.jpeg robotytilted.jpg|Rooty being tilted. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Contestants Category:Roboty